Bombshell
by DrumerKyd
Summary: I fell like I'm about to have a heart attack. You know, one of those huge ones from cartoons where your heart swells up real big and then BOOM, your gone?


**This is a story originally written for a different fandom. I changed it up a bit when I realized how much it reminded me of Kyle talking. So, here it is, reviews would be lovely. Dont own south park, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>My thoughts decided to be nice and stay out of my head for once. Then again, the calm in my mind might have something to do with the way I'm concentrating <em>very<em> hard on drawing small little pictures in the condensation on my coke can. I've always wondered if its really true that they call it coke because the put cocaine in it at first. Hm.. if thats the case, then were did the name Sprite come from? Or what about-

Why the hell am I thinking about soda names? This is a freaking crisis! The thoughts that I have been trying to avoid suddenly spring back to mind. And they weren't just the normal little thoughts that you could ignore for a while if you want, no, these thoughts were dressed in neon holding giant signs and screaming through bullhorns. Without thinking, I took a long drink from my Coca-cola, before I stood and began pacing around my small room.

I stopped suddenly, and began cleaning._ Cleaning_ of all things, when I fell like I'm about to have a heart attack. You know, one of those huge ones from cartoons where your heart swells up real big and then BOOM, your gone? My hearts about to explode and I'm worrying about some underwear on the floor.

Nevertheless, I continued picking up my room. For two hours, I spent my time putting my dirty laundry in the hamper to be taken to the wash. I then folded all of my clean clothes perfectly and laid them in neat rows in the dresser. Next I put the other odds and ends in their correct places, and finally I made my bed, making sure the sheets were completely wrinkle free. I feel a bit better to be doing something constructive, but the heart-about-to-explode feeling is still overwhelming

I sat on the bed slowly, ignoring the part of my head screaming at me that I had just made it and why the _fuck_ was I messing it up now? I forced myself to start thinking about the subject that I had been avoiding all day.

Ok, lets look at the facts first. Im the local Jew at South Park High School. I'm one of the smartest kids in school. I'm five feet, three inches tall, and no one lets me forget it. I'm kind of girly looking sometimes. My friends are all nice, except Cartman, he's just a dick. And one of my closest friends is-

I choked on the thought, and jumped up, pacing around the room again. Crying out slightly, _Oh, how did this happen?, _I slowly forced myself to sit down again on the now wrinkled bed. Ok, so maybe I should think of more facts? Maybe if I think about all the guys, it'll help me face this. Hell, it can't hurt.

Lets see... I guess I'll start with Cartman. He's a complete dick, but he's chilled off a lot since grade school. He's even stood up for me on occasion. Stan is my Super Best Friend, and has been since for ever. He's overly sensitive, but always is there for me when I need him, even if he has to run out on a date with Wendy. Then there's Tweek, the spasmatic coffee addict, who surprisingly is fun to hang with, especially if he's with his boyfriend, Craig. Craig still flips everyone off on impulse, but he's chilled out a lot too. Then, of course, there's Kenny. My best friend besides Stan, Kenny is perverted and funny and sweet all in one, _**and he's completely in love with me.**_

I fell back on the bed, breathing hard as if I'd just ran a marathon. Kenny was in love with me. Me, thegirly little Jew who sometimes dresses in drag _but only on Halloween or at home alone_.The tall, muscular blonde who liked porn and horror movies, liked the girly guy who's favorite movie was Titanic.

No matter how many times I say it, it never gets any more real.

He had told me this morning. He asked me if we could talk after breakfast, and seeing the fear in his eyes, I immediately said ok. We went up to his room, and he sat me on the bed. And told me that he was in love with me.

I'm sure I was doing an excellent imitation of a fish for a good five minutes as I tried to understand the bombshell Kenny had just dropped on me. Kenny, thankfully, was understanding of my shock and said he would talk to me after dinner to give me some time to think.

After a quick glance at the clock hanging on my wall, I found it was nearly dinnertime now. And yet, I still had no idea of what to tell him.

We had been friends for so long, and all this time, he was in love with me? What can you possibly say to something like that?

Cartman chose that moment to bang on my door "Kyle, get your midget ass down there for dinner!"

A soft groaned escaped my lips, as I slowly went downstairs. Supper was awkward, to say the least, with almost everyone picking up on the tension in the room. Thankfully no one asked any questions about it, nor when Kenny and I both left early.

I slowly followed Kenny up to his room, an overwhelming sense of deja vu running through me. I ignored it, and watched him as he sat on the bed, eye level to me, and waited for me to speak.

What can you say when your friend of so long reveals that he's in love with you? At that moment the answer was clear, and I jumped forward, hugging Kenny tightly.

"I love you too"


End file.
